


黄油吐司与巧克力酱

by buzhi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: ooc，包含对人物喜好食物的瞎揣测





	黄油吐司与巧克力酱

Dante的嗜甜众人皆知，他不仅喜欢草莓圣代，对于草莓酱的喜爱甚至到了疯狂的地步。Nero第一次见到Dante在吐司上厚涂草莓酱——或者用“将吐司浸在草莓酱”来形容更为合适，惊讶得连口中的牛奶都咽不下。  
“你懂什么，”Dante舔走大拇指上的果酱，浑身洋溢着满足，好像他不是一个大清早就来蹭吃蹭喝的不速之客，“斯巴达家的男人拒绝不了甜食。”  
好吧。很久以后想起这句话的Nero这样想，确实拒绝不了。  
Nero并不是个挑食的人，他就是那种做什么都能好好吃个精光的好小伙。但他确实有喜欢的食物，比如黄油吐司。  
清理道路绝对不是轻松的活计，尤其是在搬开障碍物的同时还要与恶魔战斗的情况下。通常这个活都是Nero一个人在干，现在有了V和他的小动物们，就突然变得轻松多了。这次，结束完清理任务的Nero一个箭步跳进车厢内：“嘿！你们看我找到了什么！”他在一个烘培工坊找到了一些鸡蛋和牛奶，甚至还有被好好地保管在冷藏室里、顶好的黄油吐司。他不确定这个到底是什么时候做出来的，但这黄油吐司是多么柔软又有弹性，他还是忍不住“顺手”带了回来。  
走在他身后的V忍不住弯了弯眉毛，他怀里抱着的是几罐午餐肉，还有一罐巧克力酱。  
Nico吹了个口哨：“今晚的饭有着落了。”  
本着“加热过的东西就能吃”的精神，Nero迫不及待地将吐司切开，往上倒好搅拌均匀的鸡蛋液，然后放进微波炉里。这种做法是Kyrie一家教会他的，小时候，他每天最期待的事情就是早餐盘子里的那一份加好鸡蛋的黄油吐司，能填饱肚子又好吃的东西在Nero心里永远是第一名。而这份美味在养父母去世之后便很难能够尝到了，遇上一些节日，他们才舍得往面粉里加上大份的黄油。  
Nero小心翼翼地将吐司取出，放在盘中，Nico已经摆好简易桌子，开好了午餐肉罐头，V端着牛奶上来。三人坐下：“我开动了！”  
Nero忙着把嘴塞得满满当当，V在一边用勺子细细地往吐司上涂抹巧克力酱。出于好奇，Nero用面包沾了一点，放入嘴中，脸一下皱成一团：“啊！好苦！”  
V仍然面不改色地吃着，Nico把那罐巧克力酱拿过来，也尝了一点：“百分之六十的可可含量，哇哦，这个真是高档货。”Nico指着标签，假装惋惜地摇头，“可惜，我们的小朋友Nero，更适合Kyrie妈咪准备的橘子果酱。”  
Nero继续吃着，冲Nico竖起中指，不再理她。他吞下口中的食物，往V面前的餐盘里加了份午餐肉。  
“你得多吃点，”他解释说，也不知道解释给谁听，“只吃吐司是不够的，我们晚上也得赶路呢。”  
V细细咀嚼着，他看着Nero，露出了一个可以说是真诚的笑容。  
“谢谢你，Nero。”他说。


End file.
